The present invention concerns a printing device more particularly for a chronocomparator, i.e. an apparatus for determining the instantaneous rate of a watch.
Known printing devices of this kind make use of an electromagnet for providing an angular movement and present therefore a number of disadvantages. In particular, the inductance of those devices is relatively important and this results in a high electric time constant. Furthermore, they have a poor ratio of torque to moment of inertia and of torque to volume of the printing device, so that they are not economically satisfactory and are limited in their performance.